Milky Holmes (Booster)
Contains cards from the Milky Holmes Series Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat and a rule-sheet. Card List Yellow Cards ''Characters'' *MK/S11-001 Nero in Apron (エプロン姿のネロ) *MK/S11-002 Nero in Uniform (制服のネロ) *MK/S11-003 Kobayashi Opera (小林 オペラ) *MK/S11-004 Sports Day Nero & Elly (運動会のネロ＆エリー) *MK/S11-005 Yuzurizaki Nero (譲崎 ネロ) *MK/S11-006 Sharo in Yukata (浴衣のシャロ) *MK/S11-007 Cat Ear Nero (ネコミミ ネロ) *MK/S11-008 Chef Ishinagare-san (調理長 石流さん) *MK/S11-009 “Three Cards” Rat (“スリーカード”ラット) *MK/S11-010 Narcissist Nijuri Sensei (ナルシスト 二十里先生) *MK/S11-011 Sugar Supplying Nero(糖分補給 ネロ) *MK/S11-012 Always Smiling Sharo (いつも笑顔 シャロ) *MK/S11-013 Sharo and Kamaboko (シャロ＆かまぼこ) *MK/S11-014 Console Operating Nero (コンソール操作 ネロ) *MK/S11-015 "Three Cards" Twenty (“スリーカード”トゥエンティ) *MK/S11-016 Nero in Yukata (浴衣のネロ) *MK/S11-017 Nero & Sharo (ネロ＆シャロ) *MK/S11-018 Classmate Nezu-kun (クラスメイト 根津くん) *MK/S11-019 "Three Cards" Stone River (“スリーカード”ストーンリバー) ''Events'' *MK/S11-020 All Powering Toys? (万能のトイズ？) *MK/S11-021 Sweets Detective (お菓子な探偵) *MK/S11-022 Food Collecting (食料集め) ''Climaxes '' *MK/S11-023 Stealth Toys (こっそりとトイズ) *MK/S11-024 A Date for You and Me (ふたりっきりのデート) *MK/S11-025 Meeting with Opera (オペラとの出会い) Green Cards *MK/S11-026 Elly Who Love Books (本好きなエリー) *MK/S11-027 Shy Elly (恥ずかしがり屋 エリー) *MK/S11-028 Jumping to Conclusions Cordelia (早とちり コーデリア) *MK/S11-029 Elly & Nero (エリー＆ネロ) *MK/S11-030 Hirano & Saku (平乃＆咲) *MK/S11-031 Hercule Barton (エルキュール・バートン) *MK/S11-032 Halloween Night Elly (ハロウィンナイト エリー) *MK/S11-033 Kamitsu Rei (神津 玲) *MK/S11-034 Cordelia who Loves Cleaning (そうじ好きなコーデリア) *MK/S11-035 Toyama Saku (遠山 咲) *MK/S11-036 Useless Cordelia (ダメダメなコーデリア) *MK/S11-037 Hasegawa Hirano (長谷川 平乃) *MK/S11-038 Yukata Elly (浴衣のエリー) *MK/S11-039 Relaxed Saku (マイペース 咲) *MK/S11-040 Close Combat in Charge Hirano (接近戦担当 平乃) *MK/S11-041 Plain Clothes Elly (私服のエリー) *MK/S11-042 Uniform Elly (制服のエリー) *MK/S11-043 Hardworking Cordelia(頑張り屋 コーデリア) *MK/S11-044 Responsible for Gathering Information Saku (情報収集担当 咲) *MK/S11-045 Ideal Room (理想の部屋) *MK/S11-046 Sudden Dizziness (とつぜんの目眩) *MK/S11-047 A Broken Door (こじ開けられたドア) *MK/S11-048 Transcend (トライアセンド) *MK/S11-049 Stuffed Toys & Elly (ヌイグルミとエルキュール) *MK/S11-050 Carousel (メリーゴーランド) Red Cards *MK/S11-051 Sherlock Shellinford (シャーロック・シェリンフォード) *MK/S11-052 Clumsy Detective Sharo (ドジっ子探偵 シャロ) *MK/S11-053 "IQ1300?" Kokoro (“IQ1300？”小衣) *MK/S11-054 Nero Holding a Snack (お菓子を差し出すネロ) *MK/S11-055 Natural Girl Sharo (天然少女 シャロ) *MK/S11-056 Zenigata Tsugiko (銭形 次子) *MK/S11-057 Akechi Kokoro (明智 小衣) *MK/S11-058 Energetic Nero (活発な　ネロ) *MK/S11-059 Voice Recording Sharo (収録中のシャロ) *MK/S11-060 Kobayashi Rival Kamitsu(小林のライバル 神津) *MK/S11-061 Sister Tsugiko (お姉さん役 次子) *MK/S11-062 Brave yet Single Minded Sharo (けなげでひたむき シャロ) *MK/S11-063 Fortune Cookie Tsugiko (フォーチュンクッキー 次子) *MK/S11-064 Joint Investigation, Kokoro & Sharo(合同搜査　小衣＆シャロ) *MK/S11-065 Sharo Among Rows of Cherry Blossoms (桜並木のシャロ) *MK/S11-066 Problem Child Nero (困った子 ネロ) *MK/S11-067 G4's Leader Kokoro (Ｇ４のリーダー 小衣) *MK/S11-068 Toys Activate! Sharo (トイズ発動！ シャロ) *MK/S11-069 Gluttonous Nero (とても食いしん坊 ネロ) *MK/S11-070 Let's Suck! (吸いましょう！) *MK/S11-071 Critical Chop (会心のチョップ) *MK/S11-072 PDA (PDA) *MK/S11-073 Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス) *MK/S11-074 Sherlock's Pillow (シャーロックの膝枕) *MK/S11-075 Direct Hack (ダイレクトハック) Blue Cards *MK/S11-076 Uniform Cordelia (制服のコーデリア) *MK/S11-077 Team Organizer Cordelia (チームのまとめ役 コーデリア) *MK/S11-078 Halloween Night Henriette (ハロウィンナイト アンリエット) *MK/S11-079 Panicking Cordelia (慌てるコーデリア) *MK/S11-080 Timid Elly (怖がりなエリー) *MK/S11-081 Cordelia who Loves Tea (紅茶好き コーデリア) *MK/S11-082 Deep Sighing Cordelia (深い溜息 コーデリア) *MK/S11-083 Admiring President Elly (会長への憧れ エリー) *MK/S11-084 Phantom Thief Empire Leader Arsène (怪盗帝国の首領 アルセーヌ) *MK/S11-085 Perfect Butler Tachi (完璧な執事 舘) *MK/S11-086 Student Council President Henriette (生徒会長 アンリエット) *MK/S11-087 Reliable Sister Cordelia (頼れるお姉さん コーデリア) *MK/S11-088 Arsène Butler Yukata (アルセーヌの執事 ユタカ) *MK/S11-089 Cordelia & Elly (コーデリア＆エリー) *MK/S11-090 Cordelia Glauca (コーデリア・グラウカ) *MK/S11-091 Drawn into Thoughts Elly (引っこみ思案 エリー) *MK/S11-092 Gentleman Thief Arséne (怪盗 アルセーヌ) *MK/S11-093 Former Famous Detective Kobayashi (元名探偵 小林) *MK/S11-094 Shy Girl Elly (内気な少女 エリー) *MK/S11-095 Return Evil For Good (恩を仇で返す) *MK/S11-096 Cordelia's Flower Garden (コーデリアのお花畑) *MK/S11-097 Cat-ear Magnifying Glass (ネコミミ虫メガネ) *MK/S11-098 Super-sensitivity (ハイパーセンシティブ) *MK/S11-099 Cordelia's Confession (コーデリアの告白) *MK/S11-100 Black Cat Bookmark (黒猫のしおり) Category:Booster Packs